Shameless
by ThePrincessDragon
Summary: Hello, dear readers! Look, I know this is actually a cross-over, but I decided to keep it under regular since it really is just a One-Shot and I want to give it a wide audience. This is a collaboration between a friend and me, and started out as plot-less smut. It's a Yaoi, Loki Laufeyson x Illidan Stormrage (World of Warcraft) lemon. Meaning boy x boy. Don't like don't read.


Illidan gripped Loki's shoulders gently as the trickster grins seductively and grips the waistband of the Demon's pants. The trickster kissed the taller male's neck, tracing the glowing green markings in the purple skin with his skilled tongue, gaining a low groan from Illidan, who had gripped him tighter. He tried to get the smaller male out of the tight, black leather clothes he was wearing without tearing them, but the lower Loki got, the more desperate Illidan became.

After finally getting the trickster God out of his clothes, well the upper half at least, he shoved Loki against the wall roughly and attacked his neck with his own mouth. The deity was surprised by the other's aggression, though he didn't mind. A sharp gasp left his lips when Illidan's clawed hands started roaming his body.

Meanwhile, his own hands weren't still either. They traveled up Illidan's chest, feeling and memorizing his strong muscles.

Feeling this, the Demon/Night Elf hybrid grinned smugly. Gripping Loki's hair tightly, Illidan pulled the other's head back slightly in order to gain better access to the soft flesh of his throat. His Demonic instincts told him to mark the smaller male, which he promptly did with a well placed bite on the left side of his neck. It delighted him to hear Loki's sharp intake of breath, which ended with a low moan.

"You like that, don't you Loki?" he said in a low voice, dragging his lips up the deity's neck, though touching the skin there with a featherlight touch.

"Yes~" Loki moaned out softly, neither male taking notice of the blood slowly seeping out of the fresh mark. Not that they'd care much if they did.

Illidan 'looked' at the trickster and grinned, before pressing his now red-stained lips against the smaller male's pale ones. They were soft and slightly moist against his own, but kept their shape. It didn't take long before he licked at those precious lips beneath his own. Near immediately, they opened up, allowing him entrance. He didn't hesitate to take it.

Loki had lain with others before. After all, one can't have children without a partner. But never before had it felt so _good._ So _right. _Never before had he felt so aroused from a few simple kisses and touches.

Illidan grinned against the Shapeshifter's lips, himself feeling a strange sort of affection for the deity. After being ditched by that bitch Tyrande and abandoned by his brother, he rarely ever had other partners, part of his heart always belonging to the beautiful she-Elf. But this deity, almost tiny compared to himself, made all those years, decades, millennia even, disappear.

Breaking away for air, Illidan decided that it was time for a bit more. He started to suckle, lick, and nibble his way down Loki's neck, towards his collarbone, where quite a bit of blood had gathered. He licked it up, enjoying the taste of the trickster's blood.

As he lapped up the ruby liquid, he was pleased to hear the other's breathing turn into panting. He wasn't sure why, but it sounded like music to his ears. He could feel his need strain in the confines of his pants, and a quick press of hips against hips revealed the rather obvious bulge in the silvertongue's leather ones.

He liked the feel of those pants, but for now they simply _had_ to _go_.

He ripped the offending clothing away and tossed it in some random direction towards the back of the room, reveling in the younger male's gasp as he did so. He grabbed the now naked hips while tracing the blood back up to the mark with the tip of his tongue.

Loki felt a shiver go up his spine as the cold air met his heated flesh. One of his hands traced up Illidan's torso, to the back of his neck and up still, fingers tangling in the loose strands of the Demon's hair.

The air was near frigid, and by pure instinct alone did Loki drop his goosebumped Æsir skin, revealing his true Jotun nature. His breath left him in a relieved sigh. He hadn't noticed just how much the pale, false skin irritated him. Like woolen clothing, it was itchy in all the wrong places.

Illidan paused in his ministrations, wondering why Loki's energy seemed brighter all of a sudden... _Purer_. As if a veil was lifted. That, and his skin had suddenly dropped in temperature, drastically so.

The trickster God himself barely noticed this as he gently pulled the former Night Elf's head back, pressing their lips together once more. He was immensely relieved to see his lover's skin remain it's own, purple coloring, instead of turning black from his own, below freezing one.

He pressed himself against the taller male, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He craved, no, he _needed_ more contact. He barely noticed as he undid the other's hairdo, barely noticed as silk-like, black tresses fell down to rest on the other's shoulders and back. Really, all he _did_ notice were the older male's oddly spicy yet sweet taste and forest-like scent which was so different from the stale air that filled the Temple.

He groaned softly as those strong arms wrapped around his much smaller frame. He welcomed the tongue that invaded his mouth once more as he did. He shivered as those strong, hot, calloused hands roamed over his back, especially the markings that stood out from his skin.

These very same markings both confused and thrilled Illidan. Confused because he was sure they weren't there moments earlier. Thrilled because he could feel the effect touching them had on the smaller male. He didn't think much of them, however, as he cupped Loki's firm bottom and lifted him off of his feet. It was time to move to another location.

As soon as he felt the Demon lift him, Loki wrapped his legs around Illidan's waist. But only when he hear the subtle creak of the large doors opening did he realize they were moving.

Bright red eyes snapped open as his cheeks frosted over. Movement and opening doors meant they were now in the hallway... There are servants in the hallway. Lots of servants.

And Loki was as naked as the day he was born. Literally. 

* * *

Vashj was quite curious as to whom the visitor for Illidan was. A Human, dressed in black, gold and green, the servants whispered. But that couldn't be true. A Human? Here?

Illidan himself had yet to come out of the room in which he accepts his visitors and the guards refused to let her in, or anyone else for that matter.

_'What could Lord Illidan possibly find so interesting about this Human?'_ just as she thought this, the large doors that lead to the meeting hall opened. Her mouth went completely slack when she saw her Lord and Master come out into the hallway, carrying a naked, pale blue skinned male with raven black hair and dark blue markings all over his body. 

* * *

Illidan walked by swiftly, not so much as sparing a glance towards anyone or anything he passed, ignoring all the stares. Loki, on the other hand, had hidden his face in the junction of the Betrayer's neck and shoulder in embarrassment.

"I should have your head for this." he hissed out in a whisper, eliciting a low, rumbling chuckle from the bigger male.

As Illidan, after agonizing, embarrassing seconds finally reached his room, he put Loki down on top of the furs that covered his bed, before walking to the doors and closing them, grinning like a madman.

"Now, where were we?" he said somewhat huskily.

"We were in your meeting hall, if I'm not mistaken." Loki replied sarcastically. Illidan merely chuckled as he stalked towards the bed, and the Smallborn Jotun that lounged on top of it.

"Would you rather have stayed there?" he asked, gently touching a cold cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It would've spared me quite some unnecessary embarrassment, yes." Loki said with a barely-perceivable huff.

"Either way, you would have been naked what with my having ripped your pants." Illidan said, gently stroking his fingers down to the smaller male's neck.

"You forget, I am a Shapeshifter. I did come in as a raven, after all. And those were my favorite pair..." with a 'suffering sigh, Loki rested his head on his fist.

Illidan smirked as he leaned down to kiss him.

Loki eagerly returned it, his arousal not having suffered in the least from embarrassment from before. He couldn't hold back a smirk as he magicked the other's pants away, leaving Illidan as naked as he was.

Illidan smirked as well while kissing Loki's neck again, having felt the deity's magic brush past his legs before he felt the air against his skin. This time, he didn't wait before moving down, only stopping a little to suck on the trickster's icy nipples and leave marks trailing all the way down his cold torso.

Loki couldn't help but moan at the other's ministrations. Had he known his markings were so sensitive, he would have shedded his Æsir skin a long time ago, even if only to pleasure himself.

As Illidan's lips got lower and lower down the God of Mischief's body, Loki couldn't help but twitch slightly, causing their legs to rub together. Where Loki briefly marveled about the Demon/Night Elf hybrid's smooth skin, Illidan did the same for the Jotun's scar-like markings, wondering briefly if perhaps they really were scars, before both their minds returned to the pleasure of their coupling.

The corners of Illidan's lips curled up slightly as his tongue teasingly dipped into the smaller male's naval, eliciting a loud, hitched gasp from his lips.

Loki could feel the skin on his cheeks and neck frosting over slightly, and realized with a start that this was the Jotun version of a blush, before that fact dropped back to the deeper parts of his mind. His light panting became heavy as Illidan placed butterfly kisses against his skin as he moved down towards his right hip, barely an inch away from his erection.

Illidan grinned as he nipped at the edge of Loki's hipbone, feeling pleased with himself as the deity let out a gasp which ended with a moan. He kissed, licked and nibbled at the skin all around, continuously avoiding the smaller male's penis.

When at least Loki can't take it anymore, he snaps at the hybrid.

"Will you get on with it?!"

The effect, however, is greatly lessened by the breathlessness of his voice.

"Get on with what?" the Betrayer asks, nuzzling against the soft skin of the Liesmith.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Loki tried to snarl. Key-word; tried. Because just then Illidan's tongue passed so by his erection, he could feel the heat that comes off of it, without actually being touched by it, which caused his breath to hitch in his throat.

"Well, I could act on one meaning while really you meant something else." Illidan purred out, before starting to make his way down one of Loki's legs.

"P-please-!" the trickster couldn't make himself go further as his face frosted over. However, he didn't need to say more as Illidan had already paused in surprise. The Demon smiled softly as he returned his attention upwards, not that the deity could see it. He hadn't expected the smaller male to actually say please.

Not yet, anyway.

But, that didn't matter at this time. What did, was the straining erection of the younger male, which was practically radiating cold. As Illidan first touched it with his tongue, he couldn't hold back a shiver. By far, Loki's dick was the coldest part of the deity's body he'd touched so far.

The cold couldn't stop him, however, as he traced the tip of his tongue from the erection's base, all the way to the little slit at the top. Where Loki's mouth had tasted of the apple he'd consumed earlier, the little bead of pre-cum the Demon lapped up tasted of something akin to mint.

Slowly, he placed his lips first against the side of Loki's erection in a surprisingly gentle kiss, before taking it completely in his mouth in one go, causing the Shapeshifter to gasp loudly in surprise.

Again, he shivered from the cold. But the Demon didn't let it bother him, for he liked this coupling too much to let something so insignificant as temperature stop him.

He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, and lightly scraped his sharp teeth against Loki's freezing flesh as he moved up. The other's mewls went straight to Illidan's groin. Once only the head of Loki's dick was left inside his mouth, he flicked the tongue over the slit, loving the sound that came over his mate's lips. It was too loud to be called a moan, but to soft to be called a cry.

He loved the way the smaller male twisted and strained and twitched and moved, while keeping his hips as good as perfectly still. As he moved his head back down slowly, he stretched up his wings slightly. He could feel a wing boner coming up, in addition to the normal one he had between his legs.

As he once again held the entirety of the trickster's penis in his mouth, he hummed lightly before pulling back up with a hard suck again. Judged by the strangled sounds coming out of Loki's mouth, it was rather pleasant.

Illidan kept sucking off the younger male, until he could feel he was about to peak. That's when he pulled away and moved back up for a kiss, ignoring Loki's protests. But the trickster God wanted none of it, and instead of allowing the Demon to kiss him, he pushed him back until the taller male rested on his elbows.

As soon as he did, he slid his hands down from where they pushed against the other's strong shoulders, down the glowing green markings and the purple skinned muscles, all the way down the the Elf's erection.

He didn't feel much surprise upon seeing the green markings that swirled around the swollen member. He did pay attention to them by tracing them all with his tongue, causing Illidan to make a sound similar to a cat's purr.

Loki slowly let the head pass his lips, before simply sucking that small part of the rather large erection. He wasn't small in the sack himself, far from it in fact! But even he was dwarfed by this magnificent piece of manhood.

Illidan wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it was surprisingly pleasing to have that cold, cold mouth working his own, heated dick.

At a maddeningly slow pace, Loki took more of the Demon's erection in his mouth. When he could take no more without gagging on it, there was still quite some length left, which he then proceeded to wrap one of his hands around.

He worked his mouth and hand in opposite directions, occasionally giving a slight squeeze or flicking his tongue over the slit at the top of the searing hot member. He startled slightly when all of a sudden Illidan's wings snapped open with a low groan from the hybrid, but didn't pay it much attention as he kept on pleasuring the older male.

It was long after his wing boner kicked in, that Illidan started to both hear and feel the deity starting to moan. He turned his glowing eyes down towards the smaller male, but aside from his bright energy, he was unable to tell a thing.

"Loki? What are you doing?" he managed to groan out. However, the only answer he got was a slight increase in cold as the trickster panted around his erection before continuing to suck him off.

What the Demon/Night Elf hybrid couldn't see, was that the God of Lies had started fingering himself with his free hand, in order to prepare his hole for something much bigger, having seen and felt the other's claws and not wanting them inside of himself.

Loki managed to pleasure the both of them, steadily increasing the amount of fingers he used, until he used four. All he could do then was pull his mouth away from the other's slightly glowing cock and groan and pant while continuing to pump both his hands, resting his head on a purple skinned hip.

That's when it finally hit Illidan just exactly what his new-found mate was doing.

"You are... preparing yourself?" he asked huskily, the combination of the cold hand that kept on pleasuring him and the mental image that realization provided him with taking his breath away.

Instead of answering him, Loki pulled his fingers out of himself before crouching over his lover's lap. He paused momentarily to position him, before slamming his hips down, taking the other in completely with a small cry. It was both pleasure and pain, and he barely gave himself the time to adjust to the massive shaft that filled him before moving back up, causing them both to groan loudly.

It was like fire and ice, and neither wanted it to be any different. Where Illidan had thought Loki's dick was cold, he was proven wrong when his entire skin erupted in goosebumps from the freezing hole. To Loki, it seemed like he was impaling himself on white hot iron, or something equally heated, but he didn't care. He loved this feeling of being filled.

Illidan moved up to a sitting position, allowing them both to wrap their arms around the other as they moved in unison. He was driven by pure instinct as his mouth sought out the mark once more. When he started licking and suckling at it, Loki's panting turned into soft cries of pleasure, cut short whenever their hips met.

The Demon bent forward, placing the Jotun on his back so he could give him a thorough pounding, his own panting underlined with soft growls. He gripped at the narrow hips beneath him, not noticing how his claws pierced the cold skin, so he could put more force behind his thrusts. He reveled in the feeling of those cold legs gripping at his sides.

When Illidan hit a particular spot, Loki's red eyes snapped open once more, staring up at the ceiling, blinded by pleasure and lust. At the same time, his back arched and his cries became much louder, stroking the taller male's pointed ears.

The Demon kept hitting that same spot again and again. His mind was clouded with lust to a point that when his bedroom doors opened, all he could do was growl angrily at whomever intruded and dared disturb them. 

* * *

Kael'thas was minding his own business when a blond, blue eyed, heavily armored man strode into the halls, expression one of fierce determination. His elegant eyebrows furrowed at the sight. After all, what could a Human male possibly want from his master?

As the Sun King approached, the unknown male seemed to be looking around. Suddenly, the man looked up at the Elven Lord, speaking in a loud, booming voice.

"I demand you tell me where the Lord of this stronghold is located, Elf!" the stranger said.

"I do not know where my Master currently is, Human." he replied, his dislike of Humans subtly evident in his voice, though his face was a neutral mask.

"I am not of Midgard, Elf! I am Thor, God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard! I followed my brother across Yggdrasil and found myself here, and I demand him returned to me!" the male, now identified as Thor, bellowed.

"You have no right to demand anything from us, Prince Thor. But very well. I shall seek my Master, so that he may deal with you." Kael'thas said. "In the meantime, you shall remain here, lest you wonder off and get lost."

That being said, the Lord of the Blood Elves turned on his heel and left the entrance hall. As he moved towards Illidan's private wing, he heard the servants whispering among themselves. Aside from the fact that their Master was in his bedroom, he ignored whatever it was they were saying.

Arriving at the Demon/Night Elf's chambers, he knocked and opened the doors without waiting for an answer, opening his mouth to speak. The sight that met his eyes, of his Master roughly taking a blue skinned, black haired male, caused his eyes to widen as he froze in place. He was shocked to a point he didn't even notice the warning growl that came from his Master, nor the blood that now trickled out of his own nose and down his tan face.

Vashj had seen the blond Elf move towards their Master's chambers and tried to stop him, but was too late. As soon as she made it to his side, she pulled him away and closed the doors before turning around to face the royal Elf. Seeing his state, she sighed before dragging him along with her. She heard some of the servants whisper about a stranger in the entrance hall, and that was where she was going, ignoring the muffled sounds that came from her Master and his 'guest'. 

* * *

All coherent thought was wiped from both males' minds as the pleasure built. There was just them, lust, and friction. Loki couldn't keep quiet, even had he wanted to. As it was, he barely even noticed his own cries as his mind was focused on the pleasure that seared through his body.

Neither of them lasted long after the intrusion. And it was with a loud cry and a harsh growl that they came, barely a second apart. They simply lay there, panting, slowly coming down from their incredible highs, minds spinning with lingering pleasure.

"Norns, that was... That was..." Loki couldn't finish his sentence, for the words that usually slid so easily off his tongue now left him short. Luckily, he didn't need to, for Illidan simply smiled against his neck and said a simple "Quite.".

"I don't think I'll ever forget this." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor was getting impatient back at the entrance hall. |Ugh, what's taking that damn Elf so long.| he thought, about to go down the hallways and search for himself, when a large, snake-like creature came in. The woman, for she was obviously female, had six arms, was covered in gray scales, had long, dark gray snakes instead of hair, long black claws for nails, and wore minimum, golden armor. Behind her, she was dragging the blond Elf from before.

"Are you the Mistress of this place?" Thor asked loudly.

"The Black Temple hasss no Missstresss, only our Massster." Vashj replied.

"Where is my brother? I demand he be returned to me!" Thor stated, voice booming still.

"My apologiesss, Human, but our Massster isss busssy attending to sssomething private. Perhapsss I will consssider returning your brother if you dessscribe him to me." Vashj said, not faced in the least by Thor's loudness.

"As I've said before, creature, I am not of Midgard. I am Thor, God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard! My brother is called Loki. He has raven black hair, and usually wears black leather, a green cloak, and his golden helmet when traveling." Thor said. Vashj felt surprised for a moment.

"Your brother... he wouldn't happen to have blue ssskin, would he?" she asked, covering her mouth to hide her amusement. "If ssso, I doubt Lord Illidan will part with him anytime sssoon."

"Explain yourself you... snake thing!" Thor bellowed, pointing his hammer at her.

"I do not appreccciate being called a 'thing'!" Vashj hissed angrily. "If your brother truly isss the blue male, I sssaw my Massster carry him to hisss private quartersss, bare of any clothing! Doesss that anssswer your quessstion, Pessst?" Thor gasped sharly, unknowingly lowering his weapn.

"You must let me through and save my brother from eternal embarrassment!" he shouted. How dare this creature's Master make his little brother suffer so!

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that, Pessst. My Massster would be dissspleasssed." Vashj said, moving herself in between Thor and the hallway from whence she came.

"I am no pest, I am a prince, born to be King! And you will grant me passage, snake-woman!" Thor bellowed, anger rising up. All she did was raise a scaly eyebrow as he once again pointed Mjölnir at her.

"Sssnake-woman? I am the Lady Vassshj! High Priessstesss of Queen Azzzssshara! Ruler of Massster Illidan'sss Naga! You ssshall not passs!" she hissed out, aiming her bow at his knee while her snakes hissed and spat angrily at the deity.

She was the first to fire, though Thor reflected her arrow with a well-placed bolt of lightning. What he didn't know, was that this was mostly meant for a distraction, for now she charged at him with her staff, hissing loudly. Kael'thas, meanwhile, stood forgotten to the side, still lost within his surprisingly silent mind. 

* * *

Loki was still coming down from that incredible high, body glistening with frozen sweat, when a sudden knock came to the door. Illidan growled lowly in the back of his throat before standing up from the messy bed and pulling the large door open wide, revealing a flushed, and perhaps even scared, Elven servant.

"What is it?!" Illidan snarled at the poor thing.

"L-Lord Illidan, s-s-sir! There seems f-fighting going on in th-the entrance hall!" the servant squeeked out, frightened of the angered Demon. Illidan glanced back to where Loki had covered himself with his furs, before looking down towards the servant.

"Fetch some clothing for Loki, and make sure to be quick about it." he said, closing the door in the poor servant's face.

"Are you-?! Have you no shame!?" the frosting Jotun exclaimed as the Demon came back to him.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I simply no longer care after being imprisoned for so long. It seems there is something going on in the entrance hall, my Thero'shan." Illidan said, gently cupping the side of Loki's face in his palm. The deity frowned slightly.

"What kind of commotion?" he asked gently, placing his own hand over the other's. Illidan smiled softly before replying.

"I have no idea, but the servant seemed shaken. Wait a moment for him to return with clothing for you, and we'll go see for ourselves." the former Night Elf said.

"It's not as if I'm going anywhere without them." Loki said dryly. Illidan chuckled as a knock on the door signified the servant's return. The Demon took them without a word, and once again closed the door in the poor man's face, handing the pile to the deity before walking over to his dresser to take out a new pair of pants for himself. As Loki put on the robes, he admired the silky robes the servant had found him. They made him look more like a mage then anything else he'd worn before ever had. 

* * *

Upon arriving at the entrance hall, they were met with a rather curious sight. Thor had managed to disarm the Lady Vashj, and was currently straddling her, both their hands on the other's shoulders.

"Thor, do try to control your more primal urges when in public." Loki couldn't help but say in a rather deadpan voice, eliciting a chuckle from the Demon beside him.

"Brother! You are well!" Thor exclaimed happily, before he looked down and seemed to realize his position. However, before he could move off of the female Naga, Vashj threw him against a nearby wall.

The thunderer wasn't deterred, and quickly scooped the younger male he still considered his brother up in a bear hug. As Illidan looked on curiously, Kael'thas' brain finally gave up trying to process what he had seen and shut off, causing the Elf to fall into an ungracious pile on the ground.

"You impossible oaf, will you LET GO OFF ME?!" Loki bit out, trying in vain to push himself free from Thor's muscular arms. Seeing no other way, he finally resorted to grabbing the blond Æsir's bare wrist, causing the tan skin to turn black. Shrieking, Thor jumped back, tears in his eyes.

"That was mean, little brother!" he said, hurt evident in his eyes and voice.

"Well, I never said I wasn't." Loki retorted dryly, having given up on correcting the thunderer about their being brothers months ago.

Thor pouted, which looked rather ridiculous on the God of Thunder, who gently cradled his blackened wrist against his chest.

"Oh, will you just stop pretending that I hurt more than just your pride." Loki huffed out in annoyance, though part of his mind said that yes, you did. He quickly quieted that voice by mentally replying Thor had suffered through much worse, barely batting an eye in the past.

Illidan, meanwhile, stood to the side watching it happen as best he could. "So, I suppose your 'brother' caused the commotion. Vashj, please take Kael'thas elsewhere." he said, not even sparing a glance in the unconscious Blood Elf's direction.

"Of courssse, Lord Illidan." the Naga said, before dragging the Elven Prince away by a foot. Loki sighed, before turning to look at Illidan.

"I suppose we'd better be leaving, before Queen Frigga starts to worry." he hesitantly said, not wishing to leave in the slightest.

"Perhaps some other time, we may continue our conversation in peace." Illidan said with an understanding nod of his head, remembering the conversation which had taken place before they had gotten... distracted.

"I'd like that." Loki said with a smile which went unseen, but not unheard by the Demon. Thor seemed oblivious to the obvious attraction between the, which honestly didn't surprise the trickster God of Mischief and Fire. 

* * *

Thus, the deities left the Black Temple of Shadow Moon Valley.

And as stated before, Loki did not forget his meeting with the Lord of Outland. For several months later found him in front of a mirror, smiling gently while singing softly to his unborn child.


End file.
